


Picture Worth a Thousand Words

by DeadpoolIsMySenpai



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bland Name Product, Cell Phones, Community: disney_kink, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kink Meme, Selfies, Sexting, Teasing, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpoolIsMySenpai/pseuds/DeadpoolIsMySenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/11667.html?thread=7186323#t7186323">this prompt on disney_kink.</a></p><p>In which Judy caves and joins social media just to see cute selfies of a certain fox. Unfortunately, she wasn't aware of the whole 'user can see when you take screenshots of their Snaps' thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Worth a Thousand Words

_**borntobewilde** _

_**Score: 852,432** _

_**Friends: 1,004,431** _

* * *

Judy stared at the fox bewildered.

"That's  _insane."_ Judy stated. "Why do so many people care about your random pictures?"

She had never been much for social media. However, out of curiosity, she just so happened to glance at Nick's phone while he was using the 'Snapcat' app it seemed like pretty much everyone in Zootopia used. Things like that just usually didn't appeal to her.

"First off, you know I know everyone," Nick replied, scrolling through his friends list. "Second off, they're not just random pictures. They've got an art to them."

"Really?" Just asked.

Nick tapped the camera button on the screen, startling Judy as she and Nick appeared on his phone.

"Say cheese." Nick said.

Judy smiled as he snapped the photo.

"Is that it?" Judy asked, glaring at the photo. "I mean, it's not a bad picture, but I don't see anything special about it. Anyone could take a photo like that."

"You haven't seen the fun part yet, Carrots." Nick replied, swiping right on the photo repeatedly.

Before Judy's eyes, a series of effects were applied to the photo. She saw it go to black and white, bright, dimmed, display the current temperature, display the rate at which they were moving (0 mph, unsurprisingly), rainbow...

"Wait, I have a better idea." Nick stated, smirking as he swiped left on the photo, bringing it back to its original form. He tapped on the photo again, and Judy noticed he was now able to doodle on it. He drew a full mustache and beard on the bunny, laughing hysterically as he did so.

Before she could protest, Nick had already sent the photo to all of his friends.

"You jerk!" Judy yelled, punching him in the arm.

"Relax, Carrots, it's just for fun." Nick replied. "No one really thinks you have a mustache and a beard. Or at least, I hope they don't...my art's not  _that_ good, is it?"

Judy rolled her eyes. "I still don't see how you got  _a million_ friends."

"Natural charm?"

Judy snorted.

* * *

" _I still don't get it."_ Judy stated, taking a bite into a raspberry filled donut Clawhauser was polite enough to purchase for her.

The cheetah continued to scroll through the recent Snaps he received as the two sat together and enjoyed their pastries, trying his best to find something that would help her understand.

"Ah! Gazelle!" Clawhauser exclaimed, tapping on his screen to open her most recent Snap.

Before Judy's eyes, a video of Gazelle waving on a crowded tour bus appeared, with the caption  _ **"Hi guys!".**_

"Isn't that cool?" Clawhauser asked Judy. "No other generation has had the power to be this close to the stars before!"

"But like, if you send her something, does she actually respond?" Judy asked.

"Well, no, but I'm..." Clawhauser started, frowning. The volume of his voice began to considerably lower.  _"I'm sure that she reads them, right? She's just too busy to respond."_

Not wanting to ruin Clawhauser's day, Judy decided not to say anything more about Gazelle.

Clicking out of the Snap and going back to his messages, he clicked on one from 'borntobewilde'.

Judy's expression of disinterest almost flew off her face once she saw the Snap. It was a certain fox she knew,  _shirtless,_ giving a suggestive glare to the camera. The caption read  _ **"Freshly showered".**_

"Ugh, he always does stuff like that," Clawhauser said, rolling his eyes. "Probably part of the reason why he has so many friends on here. Such a ham, right?"

Judy faked a groan. "Yeah, I know. Try working with him."

Clawhauser giggled, taking another bite of his donut.

* * *

 

Judy looked at her safe, social media-less phone one last time, knowing that after she did this she would probably get sucked into the world she had tried so hard to avoid for eternity.

"Why am I doing this?" Judy questioned aloud, sitting in her apartment alone. 

Running through her brain, she couldn't think of a real valid reason as to why she suddenly needed Snapcat. Well, there was a semi-valid reason, but...there was no way  _that_ was what she was doing this for, right?

The app slowly downloaded. Multiple times, Judy considered grabbing the icon and X-ing it out. This was her last chance to avoid it.

Alas, it fully downloaded, and Judy had no choice but to open it.

* * *

_**Welcome to Snapcat, judyhopps!** _

_**Get started by adding some of these popular Snappers:** _

_**borntobewilde** _

_**OfficialGazelle** _

_**BestDirtyJokes** _

_**TigerDancer44** _

_**OR search through the address book on your phone for your friends that are already using Snapcat!** _

* * *

Judy went with the address book option. Her phone let out a loud ding, and she had to do a double-take at how many usernames popped up on her screen.

It seemed like  _everyone_ she knew was using Snapcat. Her coworkers? Yep. Her dentist? Right-a-rooney.  _Bellwether?_

Clicking on Bellwether's profile, Judy saw that she had been inactive for a few months - in fact, right to the date she was arrested by the ZPD. She decided not to add her, but did indeed add  _everyone_ else.

She put her phone down, resting her head on her couch for a few seconds. Her rest didn't last long, as her phone immediately began dinging over and over  _and over_.

"Gosh, do people not have lives?" Judy moaned, glancing at her phone and noting every single ding had come from Snapcat. Only one of them wasn't a Snap.

_Message from borntobewilde_

She opened the message.

* * *

_borntobewilde: Carrots? Is this really you?_

_JudyHopps: Yep_

_borntobewilde: Wow._

_JudyHopps: ???_

_borntobewilde: First off, your username sucks in terms of creativity._

_JudyHopps: (poop emoji)_

_JudyHopps: Sorry I don't have any punny puns with my name._

_borntobewilde: "TuttiJudy"? "C@rr0ts"?_

_borntobewilde: "Hoppscotch"?_

_JudyHopps: I just gagged irl (tongue sticking out emoji)_

_borntobewilde: Pfft_

* * *

Looking around the app, she saw another section labeled "Stories". Curiously, she clicked on one from one of her siblings, whose username was  _ItsYourBoiMarcus._

She was treated to a colleague of photos where he appeared to be having a great time: a large plate of yummy-looking food at a restaurant, lots of random selfies with random rabbits she presumed were friends he was hanging out with, and finally, a photo of him with messy fur, lying in bed, sheets down next to a scantily-clad rabbit model Judy recognized from various magazines.

Judy had to look away at that last one. That was simply too weird for someone who she had grown up with. (And wore Pull-Ups until he was eight.)

Clicking out of his Story, she went on to look for another username that caught her attention. After scrolling down just a tad bit, she found  _borntobewilde_ 's most recent Story.

The first thing that popped up was a modified picture of Judy where he apparently doodled on her eyebrows.  _ **"Eyebrows on fleek".**_ She had no idea what that meant, but she didn't think she was happy about it.

Clicking her screen again, a photo of Nick and Clawhauser together, donuts hanging out of mouths appeared. Funny.

Again. This time she got something juicy. Nick was lying in bed, messy bed head very visible and _very_ messy as he gave a dazed look to the camera.

As much as she hated to admit it, it was adorable.

She finally noticed the timer in the upper right corner, informing her of how long she had before the photo would be disappearing.

"Fifteen seconds!" Judy exclaimed aloud. "Well, that's simply not enough time. I don't want this to go away forever. What if I just..."

Judy pressed both the home and the turn-on/off button on her phone in unison. Her screen flashed white and made a camera-flashing sound, indictating a screenshot had been taken.

"There we go." Judy said.

Continuing to scroll through her various friends' and acquaintances' Snapcat stories, it only took a few minutes for her to get another message from  _borntobewilde._

* * *

 

_borntobewilde: Liked what you saw, did ya?_

_JudyHopps: ???_

_borntobewilde: For future notice, Snapcat informs you when someone takes a screenshot of your Snap :)_

_JudyHopps: Crap._

_borntobewilde: So...you didn't answer my question._

_JudyHopps: Well, I took a screenshot of it for a reason, didn't I?_

_borntobewilde: I'd better be careful of what I share from now on...if we ever get into a quarrel you could put my pics on a revenge site :o_

_JudyHopps: I would never._

_borntobewilde: Just teasing ya, Carrots_

_borntobewilde: Would you like some more pics?_

_borntobewilde: With the heat kicked up a little bit?_

_JudyHopps: ???_

_borntobewilde: Carrots...I'm asking if you want sexy pics (wink emoji)_

_JudyHopps: !!!_

_JudyHopps: Why would you think I want those?_

_JudyHopps: I just screenshotted your one b/c I thought it was kinda cute_

_borntobewilde: I'm not hearing a no._

_JudyHopps: Well, technically you're not hearing anything cuz we're messaging_

_JudyHopps: But you're not reading a yes._

_borntobewilde: Smartaleck_

_JudyHopps: And proud._

* * *

Judy's phone dinged. A Snap from  _borntobewilde_ appeared.

Opening the Snap, her face turned blushing red as she looked away from her phone, quickly clicking out of it.

* * *

_borntobewilde: You likey?_

_JudyHopps: NICK_

_JudyHopps: DID I SAY YES_

_borntobewilde: No, but you didn't say no._

_JudyHopps: DUBIOUS CONSENT IS NOT CONSENT_

_borntobewilde: Alright, alright. Sorry. :(_

_borntobewilde: I've got other ladies to Snap anyways_

_JudyHopps: Wait._

_JudyHopps: What other ladies?_

* * *

Judy felt her heart racing in her chest, her mind continuing to flash back to that risque Snap. 

As much as she was denying any sort of enjoyment of the picture to Nick, her body seemed to be saying otherwise.

* * *

_borntobewilde: I have over a million friends. There are a lot of ladies._

_JudyHopps: (sort of stern, "hmmph" face emoji)_

_borntobewilde: Are you...jealous, Carrots?_

_JudyHopps: No!!! (angry emoji)_

_borntobewilde: Alright, alright, emoji queen. I'll leave you alone._

_JudyHopps: Wait._

_borntobewilde: ???_

_JudyHopps: I don't want you to leave me alone._

_JudyHopps: I wasted that Snap clicking out of it so fast._

_JudyHopps: I do likey. I...want more (blushing emoji)_

_borntobewilde: Are you willing to have an exchange of sorts?_

_JudyHopps: Sure, whatever_

_borntobewilde: Dang_

_JudyHopps: ???_

_borntobewilde: So, like...what is this? Are we sexy selfie buddies now?_

_borntobewilde: Is this your way of saying you wanna go out with me?_

**_(There is a pause in the messages that lasts a couple of minutes.)_ **

_borntobewilde: Carrots?_

_JudyHopps: Still here, just thinking._

_JudyHopps: Do you wanna go out with me?_

_borntobewilde: Well, yeah..._

_JudyHopps: Then I guess we're going out._

_borntobewilde: Cool._

_JudyHopps: Now let's get to picture-taking :)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if any of the details are wrong, I don't use Snapchat much. Though I suppose 'Snapcat' in Zootopia could be a bit different.


End file.
